epicbattlefantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
Coconut Shooter
The Coconut Shooter is a al gun available for Lance in . Description The Coconut Shooter is a fairly simplistic weapon, made out of a barely carved piece of wood which still has leaves on it. It has had a piece of string fashioned into a grip on it and has evidently been hollowed out, but no other distinctive changes have been made. It is also has no clear firing mechanism or capability. The revolver has a tree-like aesthetic, seemingly made out of wood with a small leaf on the end. The Coconut Shooter is a well-rounded physically offensive weapon. It provides a large boost to along with a decent boost. It also bolsters both of Lance's defenses, although it also somewhat lowers his . The emphasis on physical power increases as the Coconut Shooter levels up, as it can unleash Stone Fist starting at level 3 and randomly casts Lumber at level 5. These traits, in combination with the high chance the weapon innately has, allows for Lance to capitalize on his Weapon-elemental physical attacks and dish out solid if suboptimal damage while Staggering targets, allowing another character to deliver a killing blow. The Coconut Shooter provides resistances to , and . None of these become immunities at level 5. Found inside a chest in the Mystic Woods, right after entering from Greenwood Village, the chest is guarded by some foes. * * |lvl1ATK = 15% |lvl2ATK = 25% |lvl3ATK = 40% |lvl4ATK = 55% |lvl5ATK = 70% |lvl1DEF = 5% |lvl2DEF = 5% |lvl3DEF = 5% |lvl4DEF = 5% |lvl5DEF = 10% |lvl1MAG = 5% |lvl2MAG = 10% |lvl3MAG = 20% |lvl4MAG = 30% |lvl5MAG = 40% |lvl1MDF = 5% |lvl2MDF = 5% |lvl3MDF = 5% |lvl4MDF = 5% |lvl5MDF = 10% |lvl1EVA = -10% |lvl2EVA = -10% |lvl3EVA = -10% |lvl4EVA = -10% |lvl5EVA = -10% |AutoSkillPower = 100/3 |AutoSkillChance = (100%) |BonusSkillPower = 80 |BonusSkillChance = (50%) |resist1type = Element |resist1 = Earth |res1num = long50 |resist2type = Element |resist2 = Water |res2num = long50 |resist3type = Element |resist3 = Bio |res3num = long50 |Element % = 50% |Element = Earth |AtkStatusIcon = |lvl1AtkStatusChance = 30% |lvl2AtkStatusChance = 35% |lvl3AtkStatusChance = 40% |lvl4AtkStatusChance = 45% |lvl5AtkStatusChance = 50% |AtkStatusStrength = 1x |item21 = Soft Wood |item21number = 1 |item22 = An Herb |item22number = 1 |item23 = Cactus |item23number = 1 |item31 = Soft Wood |item31number = 4 |item32 = An Herb |item32number = 4 |item33 = Cactus |item33number = 4 |item41 = Emerald |item41number = 2 |item42 = Gash Root |item42number = 3 |item51 = Opal |item51number = 2 |item52 = Wise Mirror |item52icon = EBF5 Foe Icon Wise Mirror.png |item52number = 1}} * * * |lvl1HP = 10% |lvl2HP = 15% |lvl3HP = 20% |lvl4HP = 30% |lvl5HP = 40% |lvl1ATK = -45% |lvl2ATK = -45% |lvl3ATK = -45% |lvl4ATK = -45% |lvl5ATK = -45% |lvl1DEF = 5% |lvl2DEF = 10% |lvl3DEF = 15% |lvl4DEF = 20% |lvl5DEF = 30% |lvl1MAG = -45%% |lvl2MAG = -45% |lvl3MAG = -45% |lvl4MAG = -45% |lvl5MAG = -45% |lvl1MDF = 5% |lvl2MDF = 10% |lvl3MDF = 15% |lvl4MDF = 20% |lvl5MDF = 30% |AutoSkillChance = (25%) |DefendStatusPower = 3x |resist1type = Element |resist1 = Earth |res1num = long50 |resist2type = Element |resist2 = Water |res2num = long50 |resist3type = Element |resist3 = Bio |res3num = long50 |Element % = 50% |Element = Earth |AtkStatusIcon = |lvl1AtkStatusChance = 20% |lvl2AtkStatusChance = 30% |lvl3AtkStatusChance = 40% |lvl4AtkStatusChance = 50% |lvl5AtkStatusChance = 60% |AtkStatusStrength = 2x |item21 = Soft Wood |item21number = 1 |item22 = An Herb |item22number = 1 |item23 = Cactus |item23number = 1 |item31 = Wood Idol |item31icon = EBF5 Foe Icon Wood Idol.png |item31number = 1 |item41 = Emerald |item41number = 2 |item42 = Gash Root |item42number = 3 |item51 = Opal |item51number = 4 |item52 = Soft Wood |item52number = 12}} Trivia * The Coconut Shooter is a reference to Donkey Kong's Coconut Shooter from Donkey Kong 64. Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 5 Category:Lance Category:Guns